


Fallen Angels Still Have Wings

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :Project empty my hardrive fics, Angels Fall From Heaven, Cas and Dean are idiots., Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Established Relationship, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam helps, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Dean really wants to see Castel's wings, its time they've been together for months.  Castiel is scared to show them to Dean after the fall, because they're burnt and mangled beyond repair and he's afraid their too ugly, even for Dean to accept.





	Fallen Angels Still Have Wings

Dean ran his hands up Cas’s bare back who was straddling his hips on his bed, his tongue was exploring Dean’s mouth as his pelvis slowly grinded against him with only their boxers separating them. Dean hummed against his mouth and continued to rub his hands up and down his strong back and spine, he wondered what it would feel like with his wings manifest and Dean moaned into the kiss imagining the sheer power of those wings. He remembered vividly what the shadow of them looked like in the barn when they’d met so many years ago. They were breath taking, Dean gasped and pulled away a little breathlessly his shoulders bumped against the head board. Cas looked confused for a second as Dean stared into his eyes as if pondering something.

“Dean?” he beckoned softly before caressing his jaw with soft lips. “what’s the matter?”

“I was just thinking,” he paused as Cas moved lower to the bend of his neck. “we’ve been, you know, for a few months now and I just would _really_ like to see them.” He sounded nervous, rightly so since the first time they were together Dean asked to see and touch Cas’s wings, in which Cas swiftly said no without much explanation and threatened to pull away when Dean pushed a little harder. Cas waited as if he were contemplating something and Dean was practically holding his breath.

“Dean as much as I want to share them with you, I – I’m not sure I’m ready to.” He mumbled against his skin and planted another kiss, Dean deflated and maneuvered Cas back so he could kiss him softly then look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re afraid of but I swear I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“That’s not what concerns me.” He was already pulling away but Dean wouldn’t let him go so easily this time.

“Then tell me, I just want to see all of you Cas.” Dean pleaded, and Cas’s expression changed from uncertainty to something else resembling determination.

“They’re not what you’re expecting, when I fell from heaven they were heavily damaged. They’re not what they used to be.” Cas looked down sadly but Dean wouldn’t have that so tilted his head up by the chin and smiled softly.

“I can handle it, Cas. I’ve seen a lot of thing.” _‘nothing is going to change how I feel about you, you’ll always be perfect.’_ Dean wanted to add. Cas took in a deep breath and nodded slowly, Dean kissed him again for good measure his hands moving to caress his thin hips as he waited patiently. Cas moved back slightly.

“If that’s really what you want.” He still looked uneasy by the idea but Dean just reassured him with a squeeze to his hips and nodded.

“It is.” Cas let his wings manifest, it almost looked as though they appeared from where they connected to his back and slowly down to the tips, they stretched high above his shoulders though still folded behind his back, Dean swallowed hard as he waited for Cas to spread them further and watched in rapt attention as they opened and filled the expanse of the room. The tips met both walls, and Cas looked up when he heard a gasp from his lover. Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth opened just a little in shock, Cas slowly spread them wide. Black feathered wings that looked strong and shined with a slightly blue sheen against the dim lighting but Dean could tell they probably wouldn’t do much good for flying because as they stretched further the ends were burnt and bony. Dean stared wide eyed at them, then back to his angel that was looking down abashed, Dean’s eyes watered up and his stomach twisted. The pain that the fall must’ve caused had to have been unbearable and they must hurt sometimes _still_. He couldn’t believe how little he let himself think of it so long ago, he hadn’t even asked him how he could help. Guilt flooded his chest.

“ _Oh Cas_.” He heard the bitterness in his own voice and the angel flinched on his lap, the wings behind him fluttered down against his back and Cas couldn’t look him in the eyes. “do they hurt?” the brunette looked up surprised by the question, he’d known this was a bad idea. Dean couldn’t look at him the same way; his wings are mangled beyond repair and disgusting. Cas hid them away again and shook his head.

“Not most days.” He answered cautiously and Dean pulled him into a gentle kiss, he was a little disappointed that Cas put them up so quickly. He wanted the opportunity to touch them and even make love to his angel wings and all, study the shine and smoothness and maybe even try to make them feel better if he could. But, if Cas wasn’t comfortable with that he’d wait on him to get there and be ready when he does. Dean pulled him into a kiss and carefully rolled to lay Cas on his back kissing him softly and settling for a cuddle with his angel before dozing off with him in his arms.

xXx

The next morning Dean woke up and Cas wasn’t around, that was normal since Cas doesn’t sleep and usually gets bored and will wander the bunker so he didn’t think much of it. He stretched and slid on his robe making his way to the kitchen, he found Sam sipping his coffee and working on something on his laptop. Ignoring him, Dean got himself a cup and just about that time Cas came into the room and sat at the table. Dean smiled at his angel, happy they’d taken their relationship just that little bit closer to the next step. Cas had been so patient with him during their first few attempts at making love he’d wait on him forever if that’s what it takes, just knowing Cas trusted him enough to show his wings if only for a moment made Dean grow that much fonder. He took his mug and shuffled closer to him.

“Morning sunshine.” He bent down to kiss him but Cas made no move to return the gesture so Dean settled for a kiss on the temple. “Okay?” Cas glanced up still unable to look him in the eye.

“Of course Dean.” He answered gruffly and Dean was clearly a little confused. This caused Sam to raise a brow of curiosity over the top of his computer screen at the couple, Dean just smiled and brushed it off rubbing Cas’s shoulder for a second who flinched and Dean frowned.

“I think I need a shower.” He said in return and Cas just nodded and Dean left the room feeling uncomfortable with the exchange and a little puzzled. Sam rolled his eyes at the idiots. Cas remained where he was looking at Sam as if he was waiting for him to take a break from his web search to ask him something.

“Everything okay with you two Cas?” Sam beat him to the punch and when he heard nothing he finally closed his laptop to see the angel frowning heavily and his brows lowered. Sam inwardly sighed cause really, he thought once they confronted their feelings for each other this kind of nonsense would be over with. “Cas?”

“I’m not really sure.” He replied, Sam waited patiently and Cas just sighed sadly and finally looked him in the eyes.

“Anyway I can help?” Sam asked and Cas shrugged. Already regretting having got involved, Sam soldiered on. “maybe if you tell me what happened I can give you a little insight.” He pressed, and Cas hesitated but once Sam was about to give up finally told him.

“Last night Dean and I were going to have intercourse,” He started and Sam choked on his sip of coffee. “Sam?” the other shook his head coughing a couple times before he waved him on.

“Sorry I’m fine just, go on.” Sam replied preparing for the worst. Cas fidgeted in his seat before breaking eye contact again.

“Well, he asked me to show him my wings I was hesitant because as you know they’re damaged from when I fell from heaven, they’re not what you’d call a sight to behold. I was afraid he’d find them off putting and he did. He could barely look at me after and didn’t want to have sex with me, now I don’t think I could possibly fix it. He must be disgusted by me now.” Cas replied sadly and looked like a kicked puppy, Sam frowned knowing that probably wasn’t it at all.

“Have you told him how you feel?” he asked and Cas shook his head. Sam could already tell he’d have to be the one to fix these morons, again. “Look, that probably isn’t it at all, why don’t you tell him and see what he says.” He said and Cas looked frightened even by the concept.

“I don’t think I could stand it if he told me their ugly.” Cas said disturbed and Sam frowned because even if they are idiots, they’re his idiots, and he was sad that Cas could even think that.

“Don’t worry about it Cas. It’ll be okay.” He reassured him and pat him on the shoulder. The angel stared down at his hands and Sam shook his head standing up and pouring him some coffee and slid it in front of him, and made his way to Dean’s room to talk some sense into his stupid brother.

xXx

Dean was sitting on his bed putting on his boots when Sam got there, he glanced up at him and Sam could tell almost immediately something was bothering him. Probably the same thing that was bothering Cas.

“Cas told me what happened.” He stated point blank and Dean’s face fell.

“Damnit Cas.” He grumbled aggressively throwing the towel that was around his neck onto the bed, Sam sat beside him.

“So, you saw his wings and you were spooked?” He asked and Dean frowned, his face was a little red and even though he’s come to terms with his desires/feelings for Cas he still felt weird talking about it to anyone.

“You should’ve seen’em Sam they were,” Dean stopped glancing away, Sam bristled.

“If you say ugly I swear to god.” Sam retorted and Dean was offended by that and cut him off.

“Ugly? They were amazing Sam; I’ve never seen anything like it.” His eyes brightened and Sam saw a hint of embarrassment likely because of the way they made him feel. “they were just, so - _Cas_.” Dean replied embarrassed and Sam chuckled when Dean grinned at his shoes like a lovesick teen.

“Then what’s the problem? Cas thinks, you were disgusted by them. He’s pretty upset, he said you didn’t want to, ya know, after he showed you.” He said awkwardly and Dean immediate looked devastated.

“No, not at all. They looked painful, I could see his bones and the burns I could only think about how much they must hurt all the time I don’t know Sam, I just wanted to hold him, I let him down when he fell and I didn’t know what else to do.” He said sadly and Sam’s heart was broken by the look in his brother’s eyes. “I wanted to see them and feel them but he put them up, I just wish he could’ve trusted me not to hurt him.” He added, Sam shook his head and sighed.

“Dean, he thought you were disgusted by them that’s why he didn’t let you look. He said you looked at him like you were appalled.” Sam answered realizing the whole thing was just a communication fail in the first place. Dean looked sad all over again but blushed along with it.

“Sam, you have no idea what it felt like to see him like that. It was like,” Dean shifted where he was sitting and licked his lips. Sam knew that look, it was his porn watching face and this conversation just got a hell of a lot more awkward. “I don’t know man”

“Dean gross,” Sam cut him off and got up shaking his head. “tell Cas about your wing fetish and for the love of god not me.” There was no venom in his words because he left the room with a laugh.

xXx

Later after dinner, Cas was in his room watching TV when Dean made his way to the cracked door. He knocked on the frame and Cas glanced at him with a frightened expression on his face.

“Can I come in?” He asked already stepping closer, Cas’s resolve broke and he smiled.

“Of course, Dean.” He scoot over on the bed to make room and Dean moved and sat beside him, one leg hanging off the side.

“Can we talk?” Dean asked after a slight hesitation and Cas smiled again.

“You know how much I enjoy our time together.” He replied and Dean blushed, but it made his heart throb a little knowing the angel thought he was disgusted by him but still welcomed him with open arms. He reached over taking Cas’s hand and cleared his throat.

“Cas I owe you an apology when you showed me your wings I was, honestly,” Dean stopped to think on what he wanted to say. Cas looked spooked and Dean squeezed his hand a little tighter. “I was awestruck, all I could think about was how painful the fall from heaven must’ve been for you and I felt guilty, you were human and I kicked you out of the bunker all on your own and when I saw them it just reminded me.” He confessed and Cas frowned and squeezed his hand back. “I’m sorry, they were amazing, are amazing. I didn’t mean to make you feel ugly, I was just shocked and I didn’t know how to react.” He admitted guiltily and Cas turned off the TV and moved a little closer to his boyfriend and Dean felt a weight lift off him when he kissed him on the cheek. “they were beautiful, Cas. Really.”

“It’s okay Dean, I was just scared you despised them.” He confessed and Dean shook his head and kissed him long and slow cupping his jaw in his hand.

“I could never despise them, they’re a part of you. Your wounds and scars are what make you who you are and you’re amazing.” Dean said abashed, it was unusual for him to speak so openly and Cas moved to straddle him as Dean shifted further onto the bed. Cas just pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes a moment.

“So, you still want to have intercourse with me?” he asked anxiously and Dean chuckled wrapping his hands around his hips.

“Hell yeah I do, babe.” His deep voice rumbled before he took him into a desperate kiss, Cas retuned it quickly feeling a lot better about the whole thing.

Dean grunted when Cas rolled his hips against him. “give me one more chance Cas. Please?” Dean pleaded and the angel smiled pulling back to nod his approval, Dean helped him shrug his coat off then opened his shirt buttons pushing it from his shoulders. Their eyes met and Cas shifted as his wings slowly appeared behind him, Dean’s eyes traveled the expanse of his feathers to the burnt-out ends and he beckoned his angel closer into another kiss. “Can I touch them?” he asked gently waiting a breath for the nod of approval, Dean hesitantly reached for the underside of his left wing and Cas watched him. The very tips of his fingers brushed against the under feathers and Cas gasped and his wing fluttered away, Dean glanced to look in his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Cas shook his head.

“No, go on.” He answered surely, and Dean took in another breath and reached for him again, this time when his fingers touched feathers the wing fluttered briefly but pressed into the touch until Dean’s fingers were buried into the soft under feathers. Cas let out a shaky sigh and moved his hands to cup Dean’s jaw and pull him into a kiss, he returned it quickly and wrapped his free hand around the others waist. He began brushing through the feathers in a steady rhythm and the angel’s hips picked it up subtly rolling against the humans, a deep growl rolled through Cas and Dean chuckled affectionately.

“You like that, huh?” Dean asked encouraged and Cas bit his lip and nodded his eyes looked a little dilated and Dean just smiled before pulling him into another deep kiss. His hand traveled to the arch of his wing and down to the tip, Cas pulled away unsteadily when Dean’s fingers grazed the scar tissue near the featherless ends.

“It’s okay,” he whispered softly kissing him again to calm him down. “I won’t hurt you.” He pressed sweetly and Cas let out a calming breath and nodded. “tell me what to do? How can I make you feel good?” they were gazing into each other’s eyes and Cas felt his heart swell with warmth at his soft attention.

Cas hesitated in answering him, he wasn’t used to vocalizing his needs and his were unusual, for a human to see an angel’s wings was already an intimate affair. For a human to see them and touch them at the same moment was a huge leap, one Cas was ready for as long as it was with Dean. “C’mon babe, tell me what you like.” He added hotly kissing a line across his collarbone.

“First remove your shirt.” Cas asked helping him push his plaid shirt off his shoulders then the t-shirt over his head that he was wearing under it. Cas ran is hands along Dean’s shoulders pausing briefly on the scar he’d left when he pulled him out of hell. “t-touch me, here.” He whispered embarrassed in Dean’s ear moving the hunter’s hand to run along the feathers at the top of his arched wing. “Then work your way down, to the uh…” He broke off clearing his throat and Dean smiled against his neck kissing him.

“To where Cas?” he pressed and the angel swallowed hard.

“To the down feathers at the bottom and after there to my uh… oil glands.” He whispered the last part as if he was saying the dirtiest curse word in the world and Dean licked his lip. He wasn’t entirely sure what would happen once he got there but he was more then eager to find out.

“You got it, baby.” Dean replied hotly against his skin and did as he was instructed. He brushed very lightly at first over the arch of his wing. The other hand was wrapped around the nape of his neck to guide him into a kiss.

Cas whimpered in the kiss after about the third swipe of Dean’s hand over the outside feathers. Sensing the change in the angel’s noises, he switched sides to the other wing and by now Cas was pressing his wing against the pressure of Dean’s hand and would whimper every time he met the end of the feathers.

“More, go down, more.” Cas’s voice was raspy and Dean’s cock flinched in interest.

“Yes, sir.” He replied cockily and moved his hand down a bit into the soft under feathers. Cas let out a surprised moan of pleasure at the contact and Dean groaned in his throat to the sound. He rolled his hips up against Cas who was leaning over him, his head on Dean’s shoulder and he would quiver any time Dean brushed his hand all the way to the bottom of his feathers. 

Dean slowly moved one hand closer to the center of his back where he assumed the oil glands would be, but Cas flinched pushing Dean’s arm away. Thinking he had messed up he looked into Cas’s eyes that were nearly black with lust. Dean had never seen him look that way all the times they’d been together.

“Not yet, I uh, I can’t hold it off if you do that.” He said honestly and Dean licked his lips, his hips jumping up.

“So, what now?” Dean asked and Cas moved to open his jeans for him.

“I need you inside me first.” He replied desperately and Dean was already nodding in agreement. Dean helped Cas rid him of his pants then Cas’s too and they moved up the bed, Dean was about to lean against the headboard so Cas could straddle him. However, Cas had other plans and crawled up the bed, his wings fluttered over Deans head until he was on his knees and elbows. “From behind.” Cas instructed and Dean did not at all complain.

“Right away.” He replied with a chuckled and Cas shook his head at him, though was happy about Dean’s enthusiasm. Dean got up and picked up a bottle of lube from his night stand before he moved to sit on his legs behind Cas’s exposed ass. “Never get tired of seeing this.” Dean said mostly to himself but Cas wiggled enticingly and almost made Dean lose his composure. “Not playing fair today, Cas.” He reprimanded playfully and the angel smiled.

“Would you expect less?” he sassed and Dean shook his head before he poured a liberal amount of lube over Cas’s crack and down to his puckered pink hole. Cas moaned surprised and guessed Dean wasn’t playing very fair either. Dean knew exactly how to prep him and began with gentle strokes until he worked in the first finger. Cas moaned and his wings arched up tensely. Dean made it a point to study each movement of the majestic appendages every time he slipped in another finger. Cas moaned loudly, his wings fluttered and curled in around him almost as if to protect him and Dean wondered if it was always this way and he just was never able to see them before.

After a few long moments, Cas was ready enough for Dean to slip in. Cas moaned and pushed his hips back against the intrusion as Dean pressed forward. Cas groaned dropping down until his face and chest were against the bed and pushed back, his wings fluttered up every time Dean thrust in and hit his prostate then they would float back down every time he was on the out turn and so on. 

Dean watched every move and in a way Cas’s wings were much more expressive during sex than he thinks Cas could ever be even if he tried. As if the wings moved of their own volition and Cas had no say in the matter.

“Oh Cas, you’re so beautiful.” Dean pressing down until his face was pressed into the soft exterior feathers on the back of his left wing. “Mm you smell good too, like incense.” He praised and Cas moaned pushing his hips back.

“Now, Dean.” He begged and Dean had a pretty good idea what he wanted. Dean moved up just a bit and inspected the wings where they connect to Cas’s back. He didn’t want to be _that guy_ and ask where but he was about to be and thought it was only fair considering the circumstance that Cas looks the other way but just then his eyes caught two bulges on Cas’s back, they weren’t very noticeable and matched his skin but there was one by each wing barely visible beneath soft down feathers. That must be the glands Cas mentioned.

Dean gently ran his hand up Cas’s back while still thrusting into the tight heat. He spread his index and middle fingers and pressed one on each bump and Cas hissed, his hips pushing back.

“Yes, Dean, there. Again, please!” Cas begged and Dean rubbed his fingers there in tight circles and Cas was whimpering in his arms, he let out a high pitched whine pushing his hips back and Dean witnessed smooth drops of oil begin to run down Cas’s back and an intense smell filled Dean’s senses, it was what he had smelled earlier but intensified. It smelled solely of Cas and he took in a deep whiff.

“Mm that smell.” Dean said groaning and pumping his cock in harder and faster. Without thinking Dean bent down sucking one of the lumps into his mouth and Cas let out a surprised moan, his body jerked about and his wings flapped hard three times as the angel came hard over the mattress. Dean moaned against him and moved back his mouth, he felt the warm oil run down his chin and he thought well its not the worst thing he’s ever had in his mouth.

“Oh Cas.” He whispered and moved back wrapping his hands around Cas’s hips thrusting hard and fast until he came inside him.

He collapsed next to him on the bed on his side, and tiredly Cas turned on his side to face him, he was soaked down his front with cum and his back felt slick from oil. He couldn’t believe he had deprived himself so long of what they’d just done. He should’ve listened to Gabriel.

Dean tiredly moved in to kiss Cas long and slow, the angel responded in kind and wrapped Dean up in his arms and wings.

“Was that okay? I know its strange to have wings when…” Cas said but Dean cut him off with a kiss.

“Not strange, fucking amazing, we are never, ever having sex again without your wings out babe. They’re a part of you, and I want you all to myself.” He said and kissed him again. “I’m selfish like that.” Dean teased and Cas just smiled.

“Be selfish, I’m yours.” Cas replied and never had to wonder again how Dean actually felt about him, but above that he knew he didn’t need to hide anymore.


End file.
